First Time at Comic Con
by HealerWarrior
Summary: Life sucks, my friends are going to Comic Con and didn't invite me. What would I do even if I did go? I hate crowds and I really don't have a favorite actor or actress I would go and meet. What happens when my friend Mel calls and tells me they have a free ticket?
1. Free Ticket

**Hey guys, I've been wanting to write a Comic Con story for awhile but sadly they don't have that option. So I had to put it under this category. They also didn't have the option of putting the actors name as a character so I had to put the names as the characters the actors play. I know this is confusing but I really hope this story works out! :/**

I awoke minutes before my alarm was due to set off. Great, did I have to wake up? My life sucks right now. My best friends...er...friends are going to Comic Con later this evening and they didn't invite me. They did't even mention it to me until last night. They are so lucky, my parents wouldn't let me go to Comic Con even if it was right across the street. I've heard of Comic Con but have never had the chance to experience it myself. All I know is you get to meet actors and other highly known people. I guess I really don't want to go, I know that I'd end up walking around myself in a crowd of possibly the size of infinity itself. I'm not good in crowds. I moaned and rolled over in my bed, grabbing my phone I realized I had three missed calls from my friend Melissa, one of my friends going to Comic Con. She never calls me more then once, and if I don't answer she ignores it. Why would she call me three times? At 7 o'clock in the morning? I dialed her number, curious as to whats going on.

"Hello?" I heard Melissa's voice and it took a minute for me to reply since I was just half awake. "Hello, are you there?"

"Hey, Melissa. Its Victoria, you called me?" I mumbled the words.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just woke up. Why'd you call me three times?"

"Oh, well I know this is totally last second but Nelly backed out of going to Comic Con so were stuck with one extra ticket." I heard Melissa's reply and my heart started racing.

"Vic, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry. I don't know if I can come I don't do good in cro-"

"I know, I know, your not good in crowds. Do you want to come or not?"

"Mel, I'm not good in crowds alone. My parents would freak, I can't do this." I wanted to go...but my parents would indeed freak.

"You won't be alone? Nathan, Kyle, Kim and I will be there. Vic, the tickets are so expensive, so the fact that we have a FREE one for you might change their minds. Just talk to them kay? Give me a call back, come on it'll be fun!"

"I know what will happen, Mel. You'll fun off with them and I'll be walking around alone."

"I won't lie, I probably will. Vic, theres gonna be so many people there, I'm sure you'll find something awesome! You'll meet FAMOUS people, Vic!"

"Uh, okay fine." We both laughed, "I'll ASK them, but they have already said no twice! So don't expect a change."

"Call me with their answer, chic!" She laughed and hung up.

Aww, now I gotta get outta bed. Hardest thing in the world for me. I rolled out and got ready for my day. I mumbled random stuff as I walked down stairs to see my mum sitting with my dad at the table. They smiled. I guess thats a good thing, they are in a good mood so I better get this over with. I barely managed to make myself a cup of chocolate milk and sat down.

"Good morning." I mumbled.

"Good morning, hun." Mum whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Don't look now, but your father is asleep." I glanced at my dad and he was indeed asleep holding his newspaper. I chuckled. Then turned back to my mum.

"Hey, mum, I have something to ask you. It's big so, uh, bare with me okay?" I spoke softly, she gave me a worried look.

"Honey, if this is about Comic Con, your not going!" She spoke quietly but firmly. I sighed.

"Mum, Mel called and Nelly backed out so they have a free ticket! It's free mum, please?!" She shot me a worried glance as she started the dishes.

"Honey, I don't want you wandering around by yourself with celebrities. It's just _creepy_."

"Mum, please. This is a once in a _lifetime _chance!"

"I understand that but, honey, you need to understand how we fe-" she cut off as dad moaned.

"Wha-? Whats going on, dear?" Dad said as he slowly stood and made his way to the sink where we were talking.

"She wants to go to Comic Con. One of her friends backed out and now they have a free ticket."

"Whats Comic Con again?" Dad mumbled. I signed and rolled my eyes, I'll never be allowed to go.

"Dad, it's where you get to meet popular people. Celebrities and people like that. It's a once in a lifetime chance for me, I _really_ wanna go!"

"I'm okay with it." Dad said it and mums face was priceless. I think mine was too by the way dad looked at me. "Whats wrong?"

"Honey, I don't think she should go to it beca-"

"Honey, she is turning seventeen next week! Give her some space to roam!" He spoke to mum and my heart was racing. _What if I get to go?!_ I thought to myself as they talked. I missed most the conversation but all I cared about is what mum and dad said to me at the end.

"Alright, you can go. Under one rule."

"Yeah?! Anything!" I was so happy I started shaking.

"You have to stay with Mel and whoever else is going. Deal?" She crossed her arms.

"Deal, mum! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped and hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe. I turned to dad and did the same. "Thank you! I'll call her and tell her I'm coming!"

"It's just one night right?" Mum asked.

"Well, we leave tonight and stay at a hotel. Then tomorrow morning it starts and goes all day until around six, then we'll be coming home. So yeah, one night!" I smiled, I was so happy!

"Okay. Go pack before I change my mind, hun." Mum mumbled as she resumed her spot at the table.

"Thanks so much guys! I jumped again and dashed upstairs. My hands shaking so badly when I was trying to dial Mel's number.

"Hello?" Melissa answered and my heart was pounding.

"I CAN GO!" I yelled into the phone.

"Yay! Good for you, chic! So we'll pick you up around four and we'll get to the hotel at around midnight. Cya then!" She hung up quickly but I brushed it off. All I cared about right now was what I was just told.

I get to go to Comic Con.


	2. The Road Trip

I was rushing so fast around my room gathering things I don't even really need. I need to take a breath, I'm too happy. I sat in the same location on my bed for two hours. Mum managed to wash two loads of my laundry while I was just sitting thinking about what was gonna happen, who I will meet and what I'm gonna do there. I finished up packing and it was already four. I could leave any second! I'm way too excited about this. I don't even know what to expect, or who I will meet. I heard a knock on the door down stairs. It's them, I'm really going!

"Hun! They are here to pick you up!" Mum yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, mum!" I yelled back, grabbing my last minutes things.

I ran down the stairs to see my 'friends' staring at me. Kyle and Kim, who are dating. Nathan and Melissa who just started dated a couple days ago. I said hello and they did too, I said my goodbyes to my parents and I walked out to my porch to see our rented van. It's a huge van, I'm guessing it can hold 10+. A whole van for only five people?!

"Lets get this show started!" Mel yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Woo hoo!" Kyle followed.

"How long does it take from here?" I asked as we walked to the van.

"About nine hours, maybe more with stops." Mel replied.

"Oh goody. I'm not good with road trips either." I smirked, "Unless there is loud music."

"Trust me, sista. We got music!" Mel replied.

We got into the van and I decided to stay in the back while they gathered in the front. A half hour later they were giggling about something so I moved up to see what it was. They were calling random numbers on their cell phones. I couldn't help but join in, I mean, how bad can it be?

"Let me try guys," I cut in, "I wanna see who I get!"

"Okay, Vic! Take your best shot!" She giggled and then added, "I just hung up on a guy from India!" She laughed. I took the phone and dialed a random number.

"Hello?" A man's voice said into the phone. he sounded British and sounded very serious.

"Hello, my name is Beth Nickles. I'm calling to confirm your order of pies." I said firmly into the phone as we tried to hold back from laughing like idiots.

"Haha, sorry. You've got the wrong number." The man said. Wow, even when he laughs he sounds serious.

"Oh, who am I speaking to then?" I tried to add a flirty something into my tone. This man sounds attractive.

"The name is Benedict, but call me Ben. I don't mind." He replied and my heart when crazy.

"Wait...you said 'but call me Ben' kinda as if you want to talk to me?" I was kinda confused.

"Why not? My life is boring so you calling me, Beth, really is interesting to me. Please, lets find something to talk about before my agents take the phone."

"A-Agents?" I said and Mel stared at me. "What do you mean agents?"

"Sorry, have to go. Lovely talking to you, Beth." He hung up. I was tempted to redial the number, but he sounded busy. Benedict, never heard of him. Well, there is Benedict Cumberbatch but come on, seriously? I could never have dialed his number, never ever. It's just not possible.

"Who do you think that was?! He sounded hot, Vic, and you are in need of a boyfriend!" Mel screamed, "I'm sorry, but it's just so funny!"

"He was British, Mel, probably lives in the UK."

"You never know, chic." She winked at me.

Thats when the couples took over. I resumed my seat in the back of the van as they talked and giggled away. Hours past and I had nothing to do but my headphones. Remember how she said "We got music."? Yeah right, more like "We're gonna chat and you'll be left out for nine hours.". Ugh, I hate this.

"WOO HOO!"

I awoke to the shout coming from Kyle, Kim, Nathan and Mel. I just stared at them. They started dancing around and Kim even took her hands off the wheel. Then I realized where we were. We were here, Comic Con. Finally. Wow, so many cars and so many people. I sat up in my seat, fixed my hair with a hair brush and put my fancy sunglasses on. No turning back now, this was it wasn't it? What I wanted? Comic Con, meeting famous people, hanging with friends that are gonna abandon me during the whole thing? Yeah, I guess. This is it.

This is where is all starts.


End file.
